


The Ferret

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nice Peter, Peter named it Terri with an "i", Stiles bought a ferret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell is that?" Peter rhetorically asked, unpleased by the long furry rat that crawled across Stiles' arm.</p><p>"A ferret, they're illegal- well in my house. I managed to get one!" Stiles  said excitedly.</p><p>"That was rhetoric- nevermind. But why is it here?" Peter asked gesturing to his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ferret

"What the hell is _that_?" Peter rhetorically asked, unpleased by the long furry rat that crawled across Stiles' arm. The brown eyed teen smiled, picking up the small mammal probably a foot in length, one hand cradling underneath its front paws,  & the other under its rump.

"A ferret, they're illegal- well in my house. I managed to get one!" Stiles said excitedly. Peter rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That was rhetoric- nevermind. But why is it here?" Peter asked gesturing to his apartment. Stiles smiled nervously, & Peter looked at him suspicious before glancing at the long snout animal. It's light brown & white striped tail swishing back & forth, black beady eyes blinking back at his blue ones, sniffing the air in front of it.

"Well... My dad said I can't have a pet... So I was wondering if you'd watch, & it's a her not an it, for like a month? Just until I go to college!" Stiles said quickly, thrusting the animal into Peter's arms before rushing out the door, slamming it behind him. Peter panicked as the animal clawed at his hands as he tried shoving it off, finally he gave up, peering down at the rat who looked up at him with expectant eyes.

"... I hate you Stilinski." He muttered before grasping the animal in a comfortable position, "Lets see, what do ferrets eat..."

_**One Week Later** _

The ferret, officially named Terri with an "i" sat comfortably on Peter's pillow. Curling up with her head raised, awaiting her owner patiently to join her for a much needed slumber.

"Ah, should've known you'd be there." Peter smiled at the small ball of fuzz as he exited the bathroom in merely a black towel. The ferret chirped & began to bounce atop the pillow, ready to leap from the bed but deciding better of it.

"Awe, smart one. Might've hurt yourself." Peter said picking up Terri gingerly, setting her on his wet, bare shoulder as he slipped on boxer briefs, "C'mon, bed awaits us." Peter said sitting her carefully on the dresser, he laid down first, before calling her over. She curled up on his neck as he pulled the covers over them, Peter twitching even now & then when her whiskers scraped against his stubble covered jaw.

_This man- no, this wolf, is my friend._

_**Two Weeks Later** _

_Who's that?_ Terri leapt down from the loveseat in Peter's apartment. Ears up, tail bushy,  & eyes wide, calculating. _He smells faintly like my wolf..._ She climbed up the couch, sniffing his hand before peering up at him. _But he doesn't look like him._

"Who's this Peter?" The raven haired male asked. Peter entered the room, & picked up Terri.

"Derek, this is Terri. Stiles dropped her off, & asked me to watch her until he left for college." Peter explained before handing Terri off to Derek. Terri sensed his discomfort when it came to holding her, she knew he thought he would crush her.

"... She's kinda cute..." Derek murmured to himself as he raised her up. Inspecting her soft fur, & dusted pink padded paws. "... Adorable..." He said toying with her paw carefully. Terri puffed out her chest, eyes holding a proud look.

 _I like this other wolf! Derek you are lovely company, & good looking!_ Derek smiled small as the small ferret squeaked, whiskers twitching.

"What an adorable scene." Peter said smugly, leaning against the door watching his nephew & the furry mammal get along so well. Derek glared at him, setting Terri down atop the coffee table. "Oh, here are the files you wanted."

"Thank you." Derek replied as he briskly took the tanned folders from his uncle's hand, "Bye Peter, bye Terri." He said over his shoulder.

 _No! Don't go! You praise me more than your uncle does!_ Derek closed the door behind him,  & Terri dramatically threw herself on the couch cushions, rolling around in angst. _Please, come back Derek! I miss you!_ Peter walked over to the couch, abruptly stopping  & looking down at Terri, he cocked a brow in confusion at her actions.

"What's wrong with you?" He questioned, eyes widening & brows up in amusement as the ferret seemed to glare at him, "Stop being a drama queen, you insatiable ferret." Terri walked away, tail raised in anger as she strutted back to their bedroom.

 _... Meanie..._ Terri huffed.

Peter's head shot up from his magazine, "WAS THAT MY FAVORITE VASE?!?!" Terri smiled to herself before sprinting underneath the bed.

**_One Week Later_ **

Peter smiled sadly at Terri, stroking her head for the last time; soothingly, gently. Terri pushed her snout into the palm of his hand, licking the skin with a soft tongue, eyes pleading as she looked at him.

 _We'll see each other... maybe not always, but on those things you & humans celebrate!_ Terri said only to see his sad smile widen.

"If only I knew what my little rat was saying..." Peter sighed as Stiles' appeared, smiling wide with a cage in his hand. Terri visibly shrank away as the enthusiastic teen reached out for her, Stiles noticed, smile falling from his face into a blank expression.

"... So, you made a new friend eh?" Stiles asked her, blinking back at the beady black eyes that stared into his very soul. Terri cheeped & ran into Peter's thigh, clawing lightly at his denim clad legs until he picked her up.

"Terri, you have to go with him. He's your rightful owner." Peter scolded her lightly as she burrowed into the crook of his neck. He rolled his blue eyes before prying her off, & holding her out to Stiles. He stared back & forth between the two, blank face finally holding a smile once more.

"Hey, it's okay."

 _What?_ Terri looked at him surprised.

"What?" Peter asked echoing her thought. Stiles patted her lightly on the head.

"You can keep her. I highly doubt my roommate would even want a pet, more or less a ferret. Besides, Terri looks happy here, & I know you get lonely too Peter." The horn to Stiles' jeep beeped, & Scott could be heard yelling his name along with Isaac, & Kira. Stiles huffed a laugh, "Looks like it's time for me to be going. I'll see you two during the holidays, & Terri, take care of the old wolf will yah?"

 _Yes, yes, yes! I will Stiles! I promise!_ Both of them chuckled as she jumped around in Peter's grasp, wriggling  & squirming all around.

"Stop before I drop you!" He hissed & she glared at him, "Sorry... C'mon, I'll buy you ice cream to make up for it." Terri leapt from his hands & seated herself on his shoulder, Peter's eyes twinkling in happiness.


End file.
